


An Unexpected Bond

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Series: The Fantastically Enthralling and Overwhelmingly Complicated Misadventures of a Bard, A Wolf, 2 Sorceresses, a 14 year old and a Horse - As Chronicled by the Students and Faculty of Oxenfurt Academy [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, F/F, F/M, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, I'm not sorry, Is Not Just a River in Egypt, M/M, Not really but I love him, Renfri being a big fucking mood 2020, Texting, Yennefer is amazing as per usual, assume that none of them are cishet, chat fic, chatfic, everyone continues to make fun of geralt, filavandrel is best boi, gratuitous caps lock, idk how to tag, my protagonists: denial, pavetta is too good too pure, someone: what state do you live in?, tissaia is done with everything, tries just wants to go home, we may never know, yes geralt has a crush on jaskier is he smart enough to realize the bard likes him back???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: 18 years before Ciri started her journey...Jaskier drags the Oxenfurt crew to a party, Yennefer breaks the law, an unexpected friendship blossomsShenanaganery ensues throughout.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Pavetta, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Fantastically Enthralling and Overwhelmingly Complicated Misadventures of a Bard, A Wolf, 2 Sorceresses, a 14 year old and a Horse - As Chronicled by the Students and Faculty of Oxenfurt Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646692
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. In Which Jaskier Uses His Powers Of Charm (It's Very Effective)

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback time, whooo friendshipppp

“Dands, I don’t mean to be rude or anything but, WHERE THE FLYING FUCK ARE WE?”

The bard didn’t answer, he continued trekking through the woods, dragging behind him a slightly confused heiress, her extremely confused boyfriend, a very pissed off rugby captain, and an extremely tired witcher. They had been walking for nearly an hour now and Jaskier had yet to reveal nearly anything about their destination.

“Oh shut it, Renfri,” The bard replied, “You’ll be excited when we get there.”

“No no, she’s right.” Duny piped up from the back of their little group. “We’re just sophomores dude, if we get caught sneaking out after hours-”

“We’ll be fine, I checked all the guard posts, no one will realize.”

Geralt couldn’t help but agree with Duny. He’d barely just earned the respect of his professors, he didn’t want to lose it all because Jaskier had thought up another hair-brained scheme.

“Jask, seriously, where are we-?” Geralt stopped mid-sentence. In front of him lay a vast expanse of grass, across it hundreds of firefly like lights shimmered and flitted about. Across the crowds of laughing and dancing elves, he saw Filavandrel waving at Jaskier frantically. Geralt realized the bard had been holding onto his hand, as the bard let go to run towards the elf, tackling him in a hug.

“Julian! You made it!” Filavandrel exclaimed, spinning the bard around. He turned to face Geralt and the others. “And you too, Geralt and …?”

“Pavetta,” Geralt’s cousin said, cutting in front of Geralt to shake Filavandrel’s hand. “And this is Renfri, and Duny. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. I wish Geralt and Julian told me you were coming, I would have escorted you to the Elven Ridges myself.” Filavandrel smirked, turning on that winning smile that Jaskier adored (and Geralt personally found annoying but that wasn’t relevant.)

Geralt found himself stuck in a corner with Renfri, as Pavetta and Duny danced around and Filavandrel was introducing Jaskier to all the elves.

So the night was going great.

“Who the fuck is ‘Julian’? Renfri cut through the silence, mimicking FIlavandrel’s 9honestly pretentious) tone.

Geralt let himself laugh for a bit. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yenna! We shouldn’t be-”

“Oh come on, Tissaia!” The younger sorceress turned around to face her friends. “It’s just a little further!”

“Couldn’t you have at least portalled us a little closer to the ridge?” Triss inquired from the back of the group.

“UGH, shut up, Triss!” Sabrina groaned, earning a glare from Yennefer and Tissaia, which she chose to ignore to continue whining. “The least you could do is keep quiet after we so graciously let you tag along.”

Tissaia grabbed Yennefer by the arm, pulling her and Triss in close so as to not be heard by their… less friendly peers.

“Why are we even hanging out with these jerks?” Tissaia said, gesturing subtly to Fringilla and Sabrina, “You know I don’t like them!”

Yennefer tossed an arm around her friends, drawing them reassuringly. “Relax, we’re only hanging out with them until we get to the Ridge, they’re our ticket into this gig.”

Tissaia groaned, squirming out of her taller friend’s grasp. “Hmm… I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

Yennefer laughed, pulling the two witches forward with her as she ran down the mountain, pushing past Fringilla and Sabrina.

“Too late for that now!”


	2. In Which Yennefer Gets Caught

Geralt was not having a good time. 

For starters, he’d had one drink, decided he’d thoroughly hated elven alcohol and swore off drinking for the rest of his life. Secondly, he and Renfri had been talking shit and glaring at random happy couples for the last 2 hours. Thirdly, he’d been watching asshat after asshat try to talk up his cousin and his bard, getting creepier each time. So far the highlight had been Jaskier flipping out at a dude who tried to get a bit too close and hitting over the head with his lute.

Besides that, everything had been pretty terrible.

“I don’t get it,” Renfri cried in indignation, staring daggers at Pavetta as they laughed and danced across the lawn. “What does she even see in that guy?”

“Beats me, at least they’re happy.” Geralt replied, glad to have a distraction from Filavandrel’s obvious flirting. “It’s not like they’ll be together forever.”

Renfri groaned, throwing her head back. “That’s even worse! She’ll be heartbroken!”

“Hmmm, y’all are complicating this far too much. You like her, just tell her so.”

“I’ll do that, when you start taking your own bullshit advice.”

Geralt suddenly found himself incredibly interested in this particular variety of grass, he definitely wasn’t avoiding eye contact, totally.

“Oh come on!” Renfri crossed her arms, and grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her. “You two have been dancing around each other for two years! Why won’t you just grow a pair and ask him out?”

“I can think of a multitude of reasons, would you like them alphabetically or numerically?”

“Hardy har har, but you and I both know if you don’t make your move soon, you’ll lose your chance.”

Geralt sighed, surveying the crowd again for a familiar mop of brown hair. He found the bard laughing as he danced with Filavandrel, still seemingly oblivious to the several elves trying to cut in. Maybe Renfri was right, his bard was in high demand, maybe he could-

A loud crashing sound and a scream brought him back to his senses. He whipped around, hand ready to reach for his sword when he saw-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yennefer had not expected things to go this badly this soon. Fringilla and Tissaia had just been arguing and the next thing she knew she was covered in punch, some elf girl was shrieking and she was definitely gonna get killed by an angry mob of elves. 

“Who sent you?” A tall blonde elf demanded, “What do you want?”

“I bet Calanthe sent them, they’re probably spies of some sort!” A small brunette shouted.

“What? No!” Yennefer cried, “We’re not spies, why would we want to work for The Queen-?”

“We’re from Aretuza.” Tissaia clarified, “We’re not aligned with any clan.”

“Please don’t hurt us.” Triss squeaked, attempting to hide behind Yennefer.

The blonde gave them a once over, before drawing his crossbow. “Sorry, ladies, but I don’t find that particularly convincing.”

The three witches cowered, waiting for the pain, that final blow, when-

“Stop!”

A smaller brunette man grabbed the blonde’s crossbow, whispering frantically.

“They’re telling the truth!”

“Jules, how do you-?”

“Trust me.”

The elf with the crossbow seemed uncertain, and a few elves moved to grab the brunette, when a tall man, with white hair and flaming golden eyes moved to shield the brunette.  
“A witcher…” Yennefer muttered in disbelief.

The witcher snarled at the elves, watching them scurry back in fright, before turning to the blonde elf.

“He’s right.” The witcher shot the sorceresses a glance, “They’re witches, I can practically smell that magical aura, can’t you?”

The blonde glared at the witcher, clearly this wasn’t over, but nonetheless turned to the brunette with a soft smile.

“Jules, I think you and your … companions should leave.” He looked up at the witcher, “You and I will talk tomorrow.”

The brunette didn’t wait a second. He grabbed the witcher, a tall boy with glasses, a thoroughly amused girl in a letterman’s jacket, and a short blonde, before waving the sorceresses over. 

Yennefer didn’t need to be told twice, and soon the 7 of them found themselves running into the night.


	3. In Which Yennefer Makes a Groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yennefer makes a group chat
> 
> it goes just about as well as you'd expect

_**bitchywitchy created ‘gay judgement club’** _

_**~** _

_**bitchywitchy added bi-ba(sta)rd** _

_**~** _

_**bi-ba(sta)rd added fuck-off, wenfwee, and 2 others** _

_**~** _

_**bitchywitchy added Tissaia and Triss <3 ** _

**fuck-off:** why am i here

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** be nice!

 **bitchywitchy:** welcome frenz

 **wenfwee:** when the hell did you get this contact info

 **Tissaia:** more importantly WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING DURING A LECTURE

 **bitchywitchy:** no snitching

 **Tissaia:** YENNEFER

 **Triss <3:** hi oxenfurt friends!

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** hi triss!

 **wenfwee** : hey triss

 **bitchywitchy:** is everyone present and accounted for?

 **Sonic:** uh i think so?

 **~princess~:** seriously tho how did you get my contact info

 **bitchywitchy:** jasky poo and i exchanged numbers while you were running for your life

 **~princess~:** how????

 **bitchywitchy:** i am literally magic why are we still discussing this

 **wenfwee:** is no one gonna talk about fecking JASKY POO?????

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** is no one going to talk about how ren has a fucking furry name

 **wenfwee:** only for you love ;) <3 <3 <3

 **bi- ba(sta)ard:** I WUV YOU TOO WENFWEE <3 <3 <3 <3

 **wenfwee:** I WUV YOU MORE ASSHAT >w<

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** 😘😘😘😘😘😘

 **wenfwee:** 💖💖💖💖💖💖

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** uwu

 **wenfwee:** owo

 **fuck-off:** kill me now, i’m ready

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** noooo! We still have to make FRENDSHIPSSSSHHKLGFKDHKFLHFGDJF

 **bitchywitchy:** is my jasky poo ok????

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** HOW THE FUCK DID YOU THROW IT THAT FAR YOU LIL BITJHFGAKJLGGKGJLHAHL

 **Sonic:** do not be worried aretuza children this happens more often than you think

 **~princess~:** seriously tho how does one throw a paper airplane with so much force

 **fuck-off:** i am a being of pure anger do not question it

 **bitchywitchy:** ok wow great start i thought we were just gonna introduce ourselves or sm but ok

 **Triss <3:** we can still do that!!!!

 **Triss <3:** i’ll start, my name is Triss Merigold of Maribor, i’m a second year student at Aretuza, and my favorite food is s'mores!

 **Tissaia:** that’s not a real food

 **bitchywitchy:** tissaia shut up and let her dream challenge

 **Tissaia:** I suppose I’ll go next, I’m Tissaia De Vries, I’m a third year student at Aretuza, full-time babysitter of a certain 2nd year, and my favorite food is … fried onions

 **bitchywitchy:** OMG

 **fuck-off:** that seems out of character

 **bitchywitchy:** SHUT UP TISSAIA JUST ADMITTED SHE LIKES MY KANDYACHI BHAJIS I WILL MAKE A GOOD DESI OUT OF YOU YET

 **Tissaia:** STOP

 **bitchywitchy:** tisssssssssi, you DO LOVE US

 **Tissaia:** I REGRET EVERYTHING

 **bitchywitchy:** well now that i’ve fulfilled my daily requirements of annoy tissi, i’ll go, I’m Yennefer of Vengerberg, I’m a second year at Aretuza and my favorite food is probably anything with apples or chocolate

 **Tissaia:** this is an unhealthy lifestyle

 **bitchywitchy:** LET ME HAVE MY APPLE JUICE DON’T JUDGE ME

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** i’m Julian Alfred Pankratz of Lettenhove, but everyone just calls me Jaskier, or Dandelion if your renfri i guess, I’m a second year bardic arts student at Oxenfurt, and my favorite food is the strawberry scones they serve at breakfast here

 **bitchywitchy:** how did you go from Julian Alfred fucking Pancreas to buttercup???

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** idk ask geralt

 **bitchywitchy:** @fuck-off

 **~princess~:** @fuck-off

 **wenfwee:** @fuck-off

 **fuck-off** : …

 **fuck-off:** i thought it was cute

 **bitchywitchy:** wow ok otp

 **wenfwee:** we stan

 **~princess~:** we ship

 **fuck-off:** stop

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** how come they don’t get hit by paper projectiles????

 **fuck-off** : i can’t hit pavetta, my aunt would kill me and i’m not gonna shoot renfri

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** aw babe i’m special uwu

 **fuck-off:** i will slit your throat as you sleep

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** you would never!

 **~princess~:** ANYWAY

 **~princess~:** i’m pavetta rianonn, I’m also a second year, I’m studying Political Science, and my favorite food is beignets

 **bitchywitchy:** oh lawd you’re the queen’s daughter. Like your mom is calanthe right???

 **~princess~:** how do you know that?????

 **bitchywitchy:** you gave your last name honey

 **~princess~:** oh

 **wenfwee:** ok, well I’m Renfri Shrike, I’m second year, captain of JV Rugby and Football, I’m studying Weaponry and Defence, and my favorite food is mashed potatoes bcuz fuck you geralt

 **~princess~ :** you’re also fencing captain ren

 **wenfwee:** no geralt beat me so now he’s captain

 **fuck-off:** i’m sorry???

 **wenfwee:** dude it’s not bad, it’s a compliment

 **sonic:** i’ll go next, uh I’m Duny cause name too long, lol, and I’m a second year, I study Weaponry and Defence, and my favorite food is Geralt’s triple chocolate cookies

 **bitchywitchy:** the witcher bakes???

 **fuck-off:** i work at my aunts bakery

 **bitchywitchy:** wow ok, jasky poo imma steal ur mans

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** noooooooo, yennaaaaaaaaaa

 **bitchywitchy:** mwhahahahahahahahaha

 **Fuck-off:** do i have any say in this???

 **bitchywitchy:** no

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** obviously

 **fuck-off:** ok well, I’m Geralt of Rivia, I’m a second year Weaponry and Defence student, and my favorite food is pie crust

 **wenfwee:** is that an option

 **fuck-off:** sure

 **Triss <3:** you’re from rivia??? I’ve always wanted to visit! Is it as nice as everyone says???

 **fuck-off:** uhhhhh

 **~princess~:** he’s not from rivia

 **wenfwee:** yeah it’s a fake name

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** WHAT IS THIS DECEPTION GERALT HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM YOUR HUSBANDO

 **wenfwee:** wanna hear his real name???

 **fuck-off:** renfri

 **wenfwee:** it’s even worse than dandy’s

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** YES LET’S BULLY GERALT

 **fuck-off:** RENFRI

 **wenfwee:** his real name

 **fuck-off:** RENFRI NO

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** RENFRI YES

 **wenfwee:** is

 **fuck-off:** RENFRI

 **wenfwee:** Geralt Rogergfklhrwjegdhsjglhfaksgjd.hl ;iskau öbi7lnux’poz y’r3[ FQEIZ:WQ:g

 **~princess~:** HOLY SHIT

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** OH MY GOD GERALT NO

 **bitchywitchy:** WHAT IS HAPPENING

 **~princess~:** GERALT FUCKING BARGED INTO OUR ELDER SPEECH CLASS AND GRABBED RENFRI

 **~princess~:** oh my god SHE HAS A KNIFE

 **Triss <3:** I am concern

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** HE’S GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE RENFRI I CAN’T

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** I CAN SEE THEM THROUGH THE WINDOW GERALT YOU’RE GOING TO BE ARRESTED

 **bitchywitchy:** Tissaia got caught y’all she burst out laughing in class, this is the best day of my life

 **~princess~:** OH SHIT RENFRI GON DIE

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** RENFRI LOVE OF MY LIFE FOCUS OF MY EXISTENCE ARE YOU OKAY???

 **fuck-off:** sorry i was gone guys, I was just reprimadning renfri

 **wenfwee:** HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS

 **fuck-off:** point is you will never know

 **bi-ba(sta)rd:** YOUR NAME IS FUCKING GERALT ROGER ERIC DU HAUTE-BELLEGARDE????

 **bitchywitchy:** that is the whitest name i have ever heard

 **fuck-off:** RENFRI

 **wenfwee:** I WASN’T GONNA GO BACK TO MY CLASS DANDY PROTECT ME

 **bitchywitchy:** y’know i really think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever explain the tech or school system in this universe probably not, but hey it's make fun of Geralt hours


End file.
